Solstice Gifts
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: NaruSasu. Yaoi for my bestie Solar from TwinEclipse.


_**Solstice Gifts**_

_A Gift for Solar Eclipse _

**Naru/Sasu**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fanfiction. Thank you.

* * *

The air was cold and held a woody tang that filled your lungs with a piece of heaven. The trees were bare, happy to share their nakedness with the season. Pristine white snow, untouched by mortal hands, covered the ground and sparkled in the morning sunlight. This is what Naruto saw when he stepped out of the front door of his apartment. December had fallen nicely this year, bringing the holiday spirit it was known for. Only yesterday when he had gone shopping for gifts had the stores been decorated elaborately with stars and lights. Ino hadn't hesitated to inform him how well stocked their tree was this year and Shikamaru complained about not being able to sleep from the caroling up and down the streets.

Naruto, like many others, was looking forward to this season of merriment. This year, he had a plan and he would put it into action. Consequences be damned. Taking a deep breath with a smile on his tanned face, the last Uzumaki set out in the direction of the Uchiha Complex, a plastic bag in his hand, to put his plan into motion.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, brooding and arrogant, refused to get up before 10am when it was his day off. With the sheets wrapped tightly around his thin frame, he snuggled deeper into his plush mattress and feathered pillow as he dreamt of many things that normal human beings would find disturbing. However, Sasuke was not normal.

To him, it didn't matter how the birds sang their sweet song or how beautiful liquid glass was as it hung from tree branches, no, it all meant nothing to him. He was a simple man, after returning to his homeland he merely wanted to enjoy his life. So much he accomplished in his days, he felt all that there was left to do is enjoy the time he had left…in the comfort of his own home. Sasuke had in fact become a hermit and hermits loved to sleep in. So when a frantic banging on his front door echoed through his home at 7 am, Sasuke didn't want to control the urge shove a _Chidori_ right up the perpetrators a—

"Sasuke! Open the damn door you bastard!"

The Uchiha growled in frustration. Only one person called him a bastard to his face and that was his former teammate Naruto, the boy who lived—err—housed a rather strong demon. Sasuke specifically told the man that he did not wish to be bothered on this day and yet he still proceeded to annoy the living shit out of him. The raven haired man turned over and pulled the pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the noise. There was no way in hell he was getting up to answer the door for that blonde dim-wit of a man.

Too bad Naruto already knew this.

No more than two seconds later did the door to his bedroom open to let in one hyperactive ninja with bad taste in clothing. "Sasuke, it's time to get up!" Naruto smiled mischievously as he walked slowly around the bed. "Or you could just lay there…" The plastic bag in his hand rustled gently as he reached a hand into it. "Remember a few days ago….at the training grounds?"

Sasuke groaned and pulled the pillow tighter over his head, refusing to look at his blonde companion.

The last Uzumaki snickered to himself as he moved a hand to the zipper of his jacket. "You wouldn't tell me what to get you for the Solstice…I was thinking about it all week…" His hand moved down and the zipper followed. He then shrugged the jacket off his shoulder while simultaneously placing the plastic bag on the ground. "You know you're not the easiest person to get gifts for right?" The blond man smiled and stepped closer to the unmoving man on the bed.

"Go. Away."

Naruto just smiled and slid his thumbs under the waist band of his pants, sliding them down and stepping out of them in one smooth motion. "I think you'll like the gift, you know, considering what happened at the training grounds…"

"Spell considering." The Uchiha mumbled as he turned under the blanket.

Naruto stopped his movement toward the bed for a second, as if he were actually trying to spell the word, before and shook his head and growled at Sasuke. "Bastard…You better like it…"

Sasuke sighed. "What did you get me? Why couldn't it wait till later on, you know, after I'm actually human enough to deal with you of all people?"

The last Uzumaki placed his hands on his hips. "Why don't you look and see~"

Once again the last Uchiha sighed. He turned toward the Uzumaki and slowly pulled the blanket off of his head, his eyes widening the further down it came. Naruto stood there, half naked with the Uchiha fan painted on his chest. When Sasuke only raised an eyebrow, Naruto smirked. "It's edible paint."

"I…See…"

Naruto shuffled in place for a moment. When Sasuke didn't say anything else he scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "So…"

"Hn…"

"Oh come on! I thought really hard on what to get you! What could ever be better than—" He gestured to his painted chest. "—This?"

"You should've came after ten like I asked."

"Bastard." Naruto bent down and grabbed the plastic bag before turning to stomp out the room when he was stopped short. He looked down at the pale hand that gripped the back of his pants, holding him in place. He kept his frown in place as he glared back at the man.

"Go…Clean that off of you. I have towels in the bathroom."

Naruto hissed and threw the bag on the floor before stomping to the door leading to the adjoining bathroom mumbling curses under his breath.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, letting the water spray him in the face. He had finished showering a good ten minutes ago but he didn't really feel like going back out after his…minor embarrassment. It literally took him a week to figure out something to get for Sasuke, something he'd actually like. "Time to go back to the drawing board." He was about to turn the shower off when he felt a cold hand on his back and jumped. "What the he—"

"Shut up. You were taking too long."

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke. His back was turned so he couldn't see but he heard the shower curtain move and the Uchiha enter the shower. 'Wh-wh-what?! You couldn't wait?!"

"What's the problem? It's not like we haven't bathed together before."

"B-but it's the first time s-since…And this is a private bathroom, not a bathhouse!"

"I don't see the difference." Naruto could hear the smirk on his voice and that, combined with the knowledge that said man was completely naked right behind him, ignited something inside him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he turned to face his teammate. Sasuke stood there, arms crossed over his chest and completely comfortable in the shower with him. His eyes traveled down his form admiring the lean muscle in his arms and chest. His breath hitched when his gaze fell below the waist at a very aroused Uchiha member. His eyes quickly traveled back up to look a smirking Sasuke in the eyes. "What?"

Naruto took a large step closer till the two of them were only a few inches apart. "You…Liked my gift then?"

"Hn."

Naruto smiled. "Jerk." He raised a hand to cup Sasuke's chin and pull him in for a kiss. Their second kiss. His lips slid against his gently, not wanting to force him. The blonde man slid his hands over Sasuke's arms and down his sides to stop at his hips. Pressing his lips harder against the Uchiha's, he pulled him closer till they were skin to skin, He felt his teammate's member press against his and he groaned while Sasuke sucked in a breath of air. Naruto nipped Sasuke's lip before kissing his chin and neck.

* * *

A/N: I….Tried so hard to get past my mental block. I stopped liking yaoi a few years ago but I tried so hard to write a passible love scene for my bestie and now I feel so ashamed and terrible. Ugh…


End file.
